


A New Life

by cathcer1984



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Merlin is ready to start his new life. He has his new adoptive parents, Hunith and Balinor, his first friend, Gwen and he has Arthur Pendragon.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new story. I wrote this ages ago (forgot I wrote it to be honest) and am posting it now.

Merlin looked around the station; it was a small station but clean, cleaner than the orphanage at least. He sat on the bench, staring at the cherry tree, clenching his long fingers together. It was getting late and if Mister Balinor Emerson didn't come until morning, Merlin would climb up and sleep in the cherry tree. Merlin wondered if Mister Balinor Emerson had seen how lanky Merlin was for a fourteen year old, and decided he wasn't worth it.

Out of the corner of his eye Merlin saw someone’s head stick around the corner and then disappear. Standing Merlin watched the corner closely and apprehensively as a man with a dark beard and blue eyes that searched the platform stepped round from behind it.

“Are you Mister Balinor Emerson?”

The man nodded.

Merlin stuck out his hand “I’m Merlin Shepherd.”

Balinor took Merlin’s hand and looked down at the ground “I- there’s been a mistake.”

“Oh no, there’s not a mistake. Not if you’re Mister Balinor Emerson.”

“I am.” Balinor nodded and his thick black hair moved slightly with the movement. “We asked for a girl.”

The weight of reality crashed down onto Merlin’s shoulders and he slumped forward, “You don’t want me because I’m a boy. I can work hard, Mister Balinor Emerson, and- and I can do all the chores you want me to do.”

Balinor sighed and smiled softly, ”Well I can’t just leave you here,” he said as he guided Merlin to a car.

Merlin chatted away to him all along the drive to Mister Balinor Emerson’s home. “It’s lovely out here. I decided if you didn’t come I’d climb up into that big old cherry tree and sleep there. But I’m glad you came. Oh dear, you must tell me if I talk too much. People are forever telling me to shut up because I talk too much.”

“I don’t mind.” Balinor smiled, “You can talk as much as you want.”

Merlin beamed at him and kept chattering away. “When we boarded the train at Ealdor and the red roads started to flash by I asked Mister Kilgarrah why they were red and he said he didn’t know and for god’s sake stop asking questions. Do you know why-“ Merlin gasped, “Mister Balinor, what is this place?”

They passed through trees in full bloom the soft leaves and flowers brushing Merlin’s cheek and hand through the open window. The car rolled over lush green grass and Merlin felt the beauty of the place seep into every pore.

“This is The Avenue.” Balinor sounded amused.

“The Avenue is such a- it’s not a good enough name.” Merlin amazed as they drove through, and when they had passed he twisted round to get a look at it from the other end. It was just as beautiful, and he told Balinor so.

They drove on for a while more and Merlin glanced at the beautiful landscape in awe. “Mister Kilgarrah said that Camelot is the most beautiful place in _all_ the British Isles. I used to imagine living here and now I am.” Merlin grinned at Balinor, not seeing the tightness in his smile, “It’s the first dream I’ve had that’s come true.”

The car stopped and Merlin looked at Balinor in confusion, the man pointed behind Merlin, “Green Gables.”

Turning to look Merlin saw a house. Beyond the field the two storey white house with green shutters and trees nearby made it look like the perfect home. Merlin pinched his arm and it hurt; he told himself that he had tears in his eyes because he pinched too hard and not because everything was fitting perfectly.

Balinor started up the car and for once Merlin was silent, his eyes glued to the house that got more and more beautiful the closer they got to it.

Merlin followed Balinor inside and glanced around. It was homely. Home.

A woman came from the kitchen “Balinor, who is that?”

“I’m Merlin.”

“I couldn’t just leave him there, he was the only one.”

Feeling as if the world was getting darker and darker as the woman looked down at him Merlin gulped.

“We asked for a girl. I suppose we’ll have to send him back.”

“Oh please, don’t send me back. I’ll do any chores you want, you can keep me in a dark cellar with snakes and rats if you want but please don’t send me back to the asylum!” Merlin begged and tears pooled in his eyes.

“Well, we won’t tonight. And we’ll put you on trial for a month, and we’ll get you registered at the school tomorrow,” the woman said and then pursed her lips. “You may call me Hunith. Follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

Merlin followed Hunith up the stairs and into a pretty bedroom, there was a bed against one wall, a desk under the window and a bedside table with a lamp on it. It was bare but comfortable, and if he was able to stay he could make it is own, with a smile Merlin looked around feeling safe. Hunith smiled and looked at him pityingly “Goodnight Merlin. I’ll see you in the morning.”

*O*

The following Monday found Merlin waiting outside his classroom at Camelot School watching the other students point and laugh and talk about him behind their hands. The stigma of being an orphan was sometimes too much to bear.

“Hello.”

Jumping in surprise Merlin turned and found a girl about his height with dark skin and curly hair and kind brown eyes smiling at him. “Hello, I’m Merlin. I guess you know I’m new here and I’m-“ he forcibly clamped his lips shut. “I talk too much, so feel free to stop me anytime.”

The girl giggled. “I’m Gwen.” She looped her arm through his and guided him towards the classroom where they took a seat a couple of rows from the front.

Merlin and Gwen chatted until the teacher assigned them work but the class kept talking. Merlin felt balls of paper being chucked at him, he turned around to see who was throwing them and the only person watching him was a blond boy in the row behind and the other side of the aisle.

“Hey.” The blond prat whispered. “Hey” he said louder, “Dumbo” he whispered harshly and tugged on Merlin’s ear.

Swinging around in his seat Merlin glared at the boy “Dumbo. How dare you!?” He flung his fist at the boy hitting him on his cheek, the teacher soon put a stop to it and Merlin found himself in the Principal’s office until the end of the school day.

When he got out Gwen was there and the blond prat, with a couple of his friends.

“Merlin!” Gwen shouted happily before hugging him. “You shouldn’t worry about Arthur he’s-“ she broke off as the boy came close, his cheek red and bruising.

“Look, Merlin, I’m sorry I teased you about your ears. Do you think we could be friends?” Arthur looked reluctant as he spoke, his arms were hanging loosely by his side by his hands were curled into fists. His face was impassive and it set Merlin’s teeth on edge because he felt as if Arthur was simply protecting his pride rather than be sincerely apologetic.

“I’d never be friends with a prat like you!” Merlin stuck his nose in the air and tugged on Gwen’s hand leading her away from Arthur.

*O*

As seasons flowed from winter into spring, summer and autumn and winter again over and over, Merlin found his place in the small Camelot community.

Hunith and Balinor had decided to allow Merlin to stay with them, officially adopting him and making him a part of their family.

His teacher, Mister Gaius, was pleased with his progress and Merlin was generally at the top, joint first with Arthur “The Prat” Pendragon. Merlin was still ignoring him though and had found a firm friend in Gwen.

One sunny day, Gwen had lost her hat under the bridge and in the pond so Merlin, being the heroic man, offered to row into the lake and get her hat. This was how he found himself clinging to the pole of the bridge waiting for rescue as the boat had sprung a leak and sunk.

“Merlin Shepherd, what in heck are you doing?” Arthur Pendragon laughed as he rowed his boat alongside Merlin, reaching up to grasp the bridge for support to stop the boat.

“I’m fishing for lake trout,” Merlin replied sarcastically, doing his best not to look at the way Arthur’s muscles bulged in his arms and how broad his chest was. Arthur grinned and helped Merlin into the boat, his hands hot through Merlin’s wet clothing and as Merlin licked his lips, Arthur's eyes tracked the movement before he rowed for the shore. As they passed Merlin snagged Gwen’s hat, shrugging at Arthur’s look. “Gwen dropped it earlier and it’s her favourite hat.”

“So you were being a hero and saving it?” Arthur grinned, his tone teasing.

“Something like that.” Merlin flushed. When they got to the shore he headed out of the boat and was walking away when he felt Arthur grab his hand.

“Merlin, are you really going to keep a grudge for something that happened years ago?” Arthur’s blue eyes were sincere as he stared at Merlin. The intensity in his eyes made Merlin look away as he felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

“Well I suppose it is a bit ridiculous.” He grinned and Arthur took a step closer, Merlin took a deep breath and swallowed heavily, “I should go. Gwen will think I’ve drowned.”

Arthur’s eyes dropped and he sent Merlin a tight lipped smile, not saying anything as Merlin ran off feeling as if he’d lost something important.

*O*

When he was eighteen Merlin headed off to university to study teaching, leaving his friends and family behind. It was hard for Merlin to leave Balinor and Hunith but they urged him to follow his dreams and further his education, after all it was only for a few months at a time.

Merlin was surprised that Arthur was studying at the same university, though Merlin hardly ever saw him and when he did they would exchange glances and smiles but nothing more which often left Merlin feeling confused. Arthur was hardly ever alone and Merlin never felt as if he could approach him.

One evening Merlin was rushing out of the library, and he bumped into someone. “Oh sorry-“

“It’s alright Merlin.”

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed.

“Merlin.” Arthur said amused a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Flushing Merlin ducked his head, “How- how are things?” He stuttered out, feeling idiotic and too hot and all too aware of how close Arthur was standing.

“Good, things are good. Have you had dinner, yet?”

“Not yet, I-“ Merlin broke off, not knowing how to explain that he’d been studying in the library since three that afternoon.

“Well, would you like to have dinner with me?” Arthur asked, his cheeks pink.

Merlin bit his lip and looked up at Arthur from under his lashes. “Yeah, I- I’d like that.”

From then on Merlin and Arthur would meet every once in a while, mostly by accident, and they’d catch up exchanging news from home and stories of their classes. On one occasion, Merlin thought that Arthur was going to kiss him but he didn’t and Merlin shied away from kissing Arthur himself because he was too scared. He pretended not to see the disappointment on Arthur’s face.

*O*

Merlin was rushing from the library to his on campus flat when he spotted a familiar figure. “Gwen? He called out, not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

She turned and ran towards him with a big smile on her face. “Merlin,” she shouted before flinging her arms around his neck.

“Hey, is everything alright?”

“Oh it’s fine. Absolutely perfect,” she pulled back and thrust her left hand at him, “I’m getting married.”

“Congratulations! Who’s the lucky man?”

“Lancelot.”

Merlin blinked in shock. Lancelot had been in their class at school but had nothing to do with Gwen or Merlin, or anybody really, he’d just kept to himself.

“Wow!” Merlin knew he sounded stunned but he couldn’t help it.

Gwen pulled away. “Not everybody in this world gets Arthur Pendragon chasing after them no matter what, some of us are lucky enough to have someone to care about us.”

“Gwen” Merlin breathed. “Why, why didn’t you ever say you were interested in Arthur?”

Giving Merlin a sympathetic look she said simply, “Because I thought my best friend was in love with him.”

Merlin was stunned into silence and had nothing to say as Gwen walked away.

*O*

That summer Merlin was back in Camelot for Gwen and Lancelot’s wedding. He was pleased that Gwen had asked him to be her maid of honour though he was thankfully allowed to wear a suit and not a dress.

Her younger brother, Elyan, was the ring bearer and Lancelot had his brother as his best man. Waiting for Gwen to arrive, Merlin looked out over the guests and saw Arthur’s blond head leaning closely to a light-haired man.

Feeling his heart clench when he realised that Arthur hadn’t come alone, suddenly he didn’t want to be there anymore. Merlin wanted to run and sit in his bed under the covers but just then the car rolled up and Gwen was escorted out by her father.

Merlin smiled and watched as she walked up the aisle, on her father’s arm, before Merlin took Elyan’s hand and together they followed Gwen. Arthur was watching Merlin, and he smiled.

Quirking his lips in a sad, soft smile Merlin tried his hardest to ignore the man’s hand that Arthur was holding. That was why Arthur never kissed him, but he never told Merlin, in all their dinners, that he had a boyfriend. Arthur had never trusted Merlin enough to tell him.

The ceremony was sweet and Gwen cried through it, Lancelot was a quiet man but the way he held Gwen’s hand and he never looked away from her since her entrance made Merlin realise that they were perfect for each other. Following tradition, Gwen and Lancelot left after everybody had given their congratulations and best wishes. The reception was for the guests, but Merlin didn’t want to stay any longer to watch Arthur and his partner laughing and joking and leaning into each other so he turned and walked away.

Standing a field, hidden by a line of tall trees, just behind the reception area so Merlin could still hear the music that was playing and he swayed to the sound.

“May I have this dance?”

Whirling round Merlin saw Arthur standing there with his hand outstretched. Unable to stop himself Merlin took his hand and allowed himself to be dragged into Arthur’s embrace, they moved together in small circles, looking into each other’s eyes not saying a word.

Merlin tripped and Arthur pulled him close their faces barely apart, breath mixing and Merlin pulled himself away “Sorry, I’ve got two left feet,” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur just stared at him, a pained expression on his face.

Not able to stand seeing the hurt there Merlin turned his face away, soon his body followed and he walked away from Arthur.

*O*

The next year at university was difficult, the work was harder and Arthur was suddenly nowhere to be found, and Merlin was all over the campus, with classes in different buildings around the campus. One day he was headed for the library. It was wet and blustery day so there weren’t many people about, he passed one girl who was trying to hold her skirt down and another man who stopped and turned.

“Merlin?”

He turned and took a second look at the man “Arthur?” he asked before moving to approach the man, cautiously. It was the first time they had seen each other since the wedding and Merlin wasn’t sure what to say, but he was happy that Arthur was going to talk to him.

They stood grinning at each other when a thunderclap sounded overhead and rain started to fall, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm and said “Come on” dragging him to a pavilion a few metres away.

“So how have you been?”

“Good,” Merlin said, “at the end of this year I’ll be a certified teacher. I plan to go back to Camelot and teach there so I can be close to Gwen and Hunith and Balinor.”

“That, that sounds really good, Merlin.” Arthur said, sounding as though it wasn’t what he wanted to say.

“What about you? How’s life treating you?”

“Really well, a couple more years left of my medicine degree then I’ll be able to be a GP. I’m thinking that I’ll go back to Camelot as well.”

Merlin felt uneasy but smiled anyway. “That’ll be good. To be home.”

“Yeah.” Arthur drifted off, gazing distractedly into the distance, and Merlin stood fiddling with his sleeves. After a while he said “I guess, I should tell you, you’ll find out anyway.”

“Find out what?” Merlin asked nervously.

“I’m getting married. Leon and I, he was the one I was with at Gwen and Lancelot’s wedding. He proposed and I accepted.”

“Wow, that’s brilliant Arthur, congratulations-” Merlin mustered up all his enthusiasm even as he felt his heart breaking.

“Thank you, it won’t be until I’ve got my MD but still.”

“It’s great news.” Merlin forced a grin.

Arthur grinned back and then looked at his watch “I have to go, got class soon but-” he stepped forward and hugged Merlin, whispering into his ear, “Don’t forget me.”

Watching Arthur walk out into the rain Merlin felt his heart shatter with every step the other man took, “I never could” he whispered to no one before stepping into the rain glad that the water from the sky wetting his cheeks masked the tears.

*O*

Back in Camelot the following summer Merlin was catching up with Lancelot, a pregnant Gwen, and her younger brother Elyan, and Hunith.

The five of them were having tea, Merlin was happy to be back home. He told them all of his studies and Gwen told him how her pregnancy was going and Merlin was able to feel the baby kick. “You look so happy Gwen.”

She held his hands in hers, “I wish you could be this happy Merlin.”

Swallowing, Merlin tried to push the image of a blond haired, blue-eyed man from his mind, and he forced a smiled “I will be one day, Gwen. So tell me what else has been going on?”

The way Gwen and Lancelot exchanged looks made Merlin feel uncomfortable and looked down at Elyan and said to him: “So anything exciting happen here while I’ve been away, Elyan?”

“I’ve grown a whole inch Merlin,” Elyan said proudly.

Gwen shushed him, “Merlin doesn’t want to hear anything about that.”

“Did you know Arthur Pendragon’s dying?”

Merlin felt his face fall. “What? Gwen? Hunith?”

The women wouldn’t look at him, but Hunith took pity on him “Arthur caught Scarlet Fever from a patient.”

Not sure what to say, to think, to feel, Merlin stood and ran for the bridge where he and Arthur had decided to become friends.

Merlin sat there for a long time, and when he stood to go home saw Mister Pendragon heading towards where the Pendragons lived on The Avenue.

“Mister Pendragon!” Merlin called out.

The man turned; he looked hard and cold the stress of his son’s illness was taking its toll on him but he nodded politely and waited as Merlin ran towards him.

“I- I just heard, how is Arthur?”

“He’s not well.”

“Can you, can you tell him something from me?”

Uther glanced at him before saying “Why don’t you tell him yourself?”

Unable to speak, Merlin nodded and hurried along behind Uther as they headed towards the Pendragon home. It was a grand house, one that Merlin had seen from afar but had never entered.

Soon Merlin was standing in the doorway of Arthur’s bedroom, his eyes on the pale figure lying still on the bed. Hurrying to the bedside Merlin picked up Arthur’s hot hand and felt him squeeze it “Arthur-“

“Merlin. You came.” Arthur’s lips were bloodless and a pasty white colour but Merlin didn’t care.

Reaching up his free hand Merlin twined it in Arthur’s sweaty hair, stroking his scalp softly with his fingers, “Of course I came you prat. I’d not be anywhere else.”

“Merlin, Merlin. There won’t be a wedding anymore.”

“Oh of course there will. You’ll get better Arthur” Merlin said, heart aching.

“I called it off, it wasn’t fair to Leon. There’s only ever been you for me,” Arthur gasped out.  
Merlin didn’t know what to say so he rested his forehead against Arthur’s temple, just breathing steadily.

Arthur let out a weak laugh and Merlin smiled painfully. “Tell me something,” Arthur rasped.

“What?” Merlin whispered, his voice breaking.

“Anything. Just talk to me”

With a smile Merlin could do that, he could talk to Arthur until the man got healthy again. “There’s a girl at uni, her name’s Freya. She’s got this dog that’s a bloody monster, tries to eat me whenever I go round to study with her. She called it Mordred.

“One day I went over and Freya was just coming back from taking Mordred for a walk, she’d just let him off his leash and he lunged for me! The monster grabbed my calf between his teeth and tried to eat me, he _was_ eating me Arthur!” Merlin whined, pleased when Arthur cracked a smile, so he kept giving little anecdotes of Freya, her boyfriend Gwaine and Mordred.

He’d been there for a couple of hours when Uther came in and said that Arthur needed his rest. Arthur tried to protest but he was too weak and tired. Merlin brushed his hair from Arthur’s forehead and pressed a kiss to the clammy skin “I’ll be back, I promise.”

“I know. Merlin?” When Merlin turned around Arthur’s eyes became clear in a moment of lucidity “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too, Arthur.”

With one last smile Merlin left, his heart heaving and his thoughts filled with prayers for Arthur’s safe recovery.

*O*

Picking apples at the end of the summer was one of Merlin’s favourite things. He was up a ladder putting the best apples in the basket when he heard a small cough. Twisting round he smiled down at Arthur who was standing, looking much better but not completely healthy.

“You’re up and about!” Merlin exclaimed and he scrambled down the ladder to stand in front of Arthur, maybe too close.

Arthur smiled. “Not too much, just walking a bit each day and this is the first time I’ve been over the bridge in a while so I thought I’d come and see you for a change.”

“Well let me walk you back then.” Merlin set a slow pace and Arthur rolled his eyes but didn’t complain.

They stopped in the middle of the bridge looking out at the water.

“I come here to think sometimes,” Arthur confessed.

“Me too, I’m surprised we haven’t come across one another.”

Arthur flushed “I- I’ve seen you a couple times but I didn’t want to interrupt so I’d stay in the trees and watch you.”

It was Merlin’s turn to blush, “You’d watch me?”

“Oh Merlin. You must know, surely you must.”

“Know what, Arthur?” Merlin turned to face the other man, begging, pleading with his eyes and face for Arthur to say it.

“That it’s always been you since we were fourteen and I called you Dumbo and you punched me.” Arthur laughed his hand gently tracing the shell of Merlin’s ear. “I love you.”

Smiling Merlin tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to Arthur in a soft and gentle and loving kiss. Arthur kissed back and it soon became more, Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s hips steadying him as he put his arms around Merlin’s neck as he deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue along the seam of Merlin’s lips.

Opening his mouth Merlin let Arthur explore freely before he returned the favour and tasted every inch of Arthur’s mouth. They pulled away breathless and panting. Merlin grinned and tucked his head into Arthur’s neck “We should get you home,” he said quietly.

“Not yet, Merlin, not just now.” Arthur replied.

Merlin understood, he didn’t really want to leave Arthur’s arms either. They stayed for a while before moving to Arthur’s home, their arms still around each other and the world quiet around them.


End file.
